Flowerheart's Little Mudkit
by HollyleafxScourge
Summary: Flowerheart lives in ThunderClan with her mate as deputy. Her mate is called Clawtail, and when she gets pregant what can she do, maybe she shouldn't have said anything. (Bad Summary) (R&R) (For DuskClan)


**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I have school and I have animals to take care of. So here it is, also this is ThunderClan. Hope you enjoy and this is for DuskClan!**

* * *

**Flowerheart's P.O.V:**

I walked nervously to my mate. The only reason why I was nervous, because my mate **hated **kits. I walked up to him, I swallowed nervously and cleared my throat catching his attention.

"You have something to say?" Clawtail, my mate, said calmly as if he had something else to do. He was the deputy of course, and I'm still surprised he choose me as his mate, when I stilled loved him when I didn't know that he didn't like kits.

"I'm, I'm..." I nervously said. I almost backed out but Clawtail stepped on my tail and hissed in my ear.

"Spit it out!" He hissed in my ear as he unshealth his claws and placed one under my chin and moved me towards him as he breathed on my neck then he stepped away.

"I'm.. pregnant with your kits." I said as I looked at the ground. Before I even realized what happened, Clawtail jumped on me pinning me down, as the soft, green grass tickled my fur as the trees hovered over us where the Jasmine flowers hung on to the bark of the tree.

"I never wanted kits... especially with you! I wanted Daisystar as my mate, and I have you." He growled as he placed one of his claws at her throat and he looked around making sure no patrols are around. He got off me and left the place but looked at me with a hateful look and ran off.

I got up and sat down and stared at the white flowers. I got up and started to head to camp. As soon as I got to camp, Daisystar was staring at me and then walked down from the Highlendge and soon was face-to-face with me.

"Get out." She snarled.

"What?" I asked as I stepped back as my tail wished at the entrance of the thorn tunnel.

"Get out! I know what you have down. You have murdered Patchkit!" She snarled as she raced me. Know I knew, Clawtail killed Patchkit to kick me out of ThunderClan.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" I whimpered as she soon slashed her claws at my ear, and I soon turned and ran out of the camp, using the thorn tunnel as I ran towards the lake shore. There was no patrols, there was nothing out. Too make it even better it snowed. I felt some tears falled. I knew there was something wrong. He never loved me, he never did. I soon ran towards WindClan border since I had already gotten to the lake shore.

I felt as the pebbles falled into the lake as I ran as snow soon gotten up to my legs and I soon felt icy cold water wash over my paws as I ran through it. I soon was in WindClan border. I ran farther and farther, and soon I was near WindClan's camp. I haven't realised that I was going to it.

_"I just I will start my new life in WindClan," I thought as the icy cold wind blew in my face._

* * *

**6 Moons later**

**Flowerheart's P.O.V:**

I sat watching my three kits, two she-kits, and a tom. I could clearly see Mudkit pounching on his weaker sister Frostkit. I got up and walked over to my son. He looked just like his father, dark brown tabby, with white paws, and cold amber eyes. I couldn't belive I falled for him, even though he used me, I was just happy that my daughters didn't even look like him. Frostkit was a cream-colored she-cat with silver paws, and minty green eyes, she was the runt of the litter, but her stronger and bigger sister Bluekit still loved her. They where almost the same expect Bluekit was a light blue-gray with a silver tailtip. They both had the minty green eyes as me.

Before Mudkit could do anything else to his little sister, I picked him up by his scruff and took him over to the entrance of the nursey, while Bluekit helped Frostkit up. I sighed, I didn't know why I still loved Mudkit, but every day, every heartbeat, I started to hate him more as he tormented Frostkit, and sometimes Bluekit. He was the biggest of the litter and clearly wanted to be leader, just like his father. I putted Mudkit down, and right when I did, I felt tiny claws pirch my muzzle, as I felt fur fall and clearly tearing some flesh to. I yelped and jumped bach as the tiny claws got out of my muzzle.

Tiny droplets of blood dropped off my muzzle. I stared at Mudkit, and then he stoond up fluffed up his fur to make him look bigger than he usually was.

"You deserved it! I coulda proably took care of Frostkit! She was ready to die! And you brought me here to WindClan, when I'm supose to be in ThunderClan with my father Clawstar! And I'm five moons old now, and I don't need no one!" he hissed making me rember when I had told him and his siblings that they where ThunderClan, and who their father was. I know enough that Daisystar is pregant with Clawtail's kits, which means he can take up leadership for awhile.

"Clawtail isn't a leader and please just let me help," I told my old son and when I reached my tail to put on his shoulders he went to bite it. I took it back and I looked at him. Know I knew what I was going to do tonight. I was going to kill Mudkit, he has been hurting the queens, the other kits, and the medicine cats, and he has even killed Blossomheart's four kits, and the medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw. I hated Mudkit, he was a murder like his father, he looked like his father, and had his personally.

* * *

**At Night:**

I woke up and loooked at my kit, Mudkit, he was fast asleep. I got up carfully, and quietly so I won't wake up my daughter's and the other queens. I picked him up by the scruff and walked outside of the nursery carefully and quietly as I walked towards the dirtplace. When I got there, I found a hole big enough for me, and I carefully got out of the dirtplace as a blast of wind blowed in my face. I didn't care about the wind, I soon started to run towards the ThunderClan border quietly and watching out where I step.

As soon as I got towards the ThunderClan border, I putted Mudkit down and softly tossed him into the water, as it streamed towards the lake. That soon woke Mudkit, but before he could yell I unshelthed my claws and sliced his troat as his blood spilled in the blood as I putted my paws in the water, as the blood washed off my paws. I looked up to StarClan.

"I'm sorry StarClan, please forgive me..." I whispered the words as the words danced towrads StarClan.


End file.
